


steamy

by poultryguy (orphan_account)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, shea butter is a lifesaver yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/poultryguy
Summary: In which Connor discovers the beauty of bath mats, and Evan discovers the utility of moisture products.





	steamy

  
“Connor! Can you bring me my shea butter!?”

  
Connor can hear Evan yell from the shower. He sighs, forcing himself to get up off the bed and into the bathroom, grabbing the container. He opens the curtain a little too wide, to find a very naked and embarrassed Evan peeking back at him. He hands the shea butter over, and Evan, in turn, puts it on the soap rack behind him. Neither of them close the curtain, opting to stare at each other for a long moment before Evan asks, “Do you... maybe... want to join me or something?”

  
“...Oh hell yeah,” Connor replies, stripping off his shirt and boxers and climbing in excitedly.  
The two boys launch into a hot, passionate kiss, Connor licking into Evan’s mouth. Connor’s hands wander, one grabbing at Evan’s ass, the other brushing his groin, something that Evan gasps quietly at and leans into. In return, Evan mischievously bites at Connors neck, eventually settling on a spot to lick and suck and mark up with what will definitely be a bad hickey the next day. Connor groans and gets down on his knees, thanking God for the bath mat that keeps him from slipping. Gingerly, he moves his mouth towards Evan’s cock.

  
Connor gives a lick at the head before plunging deeper, taking a bit more of Evan’s length in his mouth. Evan yelps and puts a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle any moans that might try to fall out. Connor pulls off for a second and reaches up for Evan’s arm, gently pulling his hand away from his face. He kisses Evan’s hand and whispers, “No, babe. I wanna hear you.”  
Before Evan can respond, Connor’s got Evan’s cock back in his mouth, slowly going deeper and deeper until the whole thing is in, the tip hitting the back of his throat. Evan involuntarily bucks his hips at the hot, wet feeling, and Connor gags for a second, Eyes watering.  
“Sorry-“ Evan squeaks, and Connor pulls off and presses open, sloppy kisses all up and down the length, as if to say, “It’s okay.” Then, Connor digs his nails into Evan’s sides and takes it all in again, this time starting to bob his head, eliciting all sorts of little noises from Evan.  
Evan, thinking quickly for something he could be doing in reciprocation, reaches for a shampoo bottle and squeezes a blob into his hands. He then snakes his hands into Connor’s hair, massaging at the scalp and making carefully detangling all the knots with his fingers. Connor looks up at Evan, eyes wide as if to ask, “Are you seriously washing my hair right now?” Then, Connor does something strange. He giggles, which makes his throat do this weird vibrating thing around Evan’s cock. Evan, not thinking, makes an “Aaaaack” noise in surprise, which in turn makes Connor laugh more, and he has to pull off entirely because he’s gotten too close to choking. Connor, still chuckling, kisses chaste kisses to Evan’s inner thighs, and Evan’s ticklish, so soon he’s laughing too.  
“God, I love you,” Connor says. Using Evan to steady himself, he stands up and moves past Evan to the shower-head and lets the warm water wash the shampoo out of his hair. Then, he gets back down on his knees and says, “Conditioner me.” Evan happily obliges.

Connor goes back to sucking Evan off. It’s a win-win. Slowly at first, then faster, Connor begins to jerk himself off, moaning around Evan’s cock every time he gets a good twist in. His free hand goes from Evan’s hips to his own, then down to his ass. Using his pointer finger, he starts to trace circles around his entrance. Timidly, he starts to insert the finger. It hurts without lube, but the pleasure he gets from it is far beyond rewarding enough. Just as he’s about to attempt a second finger, he feels Evan buck into his mouth again, harder than before.  
“Fuck, Con- Connor, I’m close,” Evan whines, a warm feeling moving through his abdomen. Connor jerks himself even faster as Evan breathes heavily. Carefully, he stands up and washes the conditioner out of his hair, and then leans into Evan and pecks him on the lips.

  
“Con, wh-“  
“Fuck me,” Connor pleads, looking into Evan’s eyes with desperation. “Please.”  
“Babe, I’d have to go get the lube, and I’d get the floor all wet...” Evan starts with dismay, before they both eyes something behind them on the soap rack. Connor reaches past Evan to grab the shea butter.  
“Oh hell yes,” Connor says, unscrewing the lid.  
“Is that even, like, safe?” Evan asks skeptically.  
“Of course it is. I do my research.” He sounds indignant, but he’s smiling. He hands the container over to Evan and repeats his request. “Now, fuck me. For the love of God.”  
Evan obediently rubs the substance between his hands until it melts completely.  
A few minutes lacking contact has let Evan lose his hard-on, but seeing Connor submissively press himself against the wall is definitely enough to get him hard again. Evan inserts a finger gingerly, then two, making Connor groan and throw his hips back to create more friction. “Fuck, yes,” Connor hisses, pleasure already sending shockwaves through him. A third is in before Evan curves his fingers in a way that hits Connor’s prostate perfectly, and Connor makes a loud whine that goes straight to Evan’s dick.

  
“Please, please, just fuck me already,“ Connor begs, “I want your cock so bad.”  
“Geez, okay, okay.” Evan slips his fingers out and gets more shea butter to stroke his dick with. After a few seconds, he rests the tip of his hard length against Connor’s ass, who’s gone back to jerking himself off in the meantime.  
“Put it in, please, Ev,” Connor pleads.  
“So impatient,” Evan chastises before sliding inside Connor, who moans incoherently. After bottoming out, Connor throws his hips back yet again, signaling that he’s all ready to go.  
Evan starts to pump, making his strokes slow and steady.  
“Fuck yeah, that’s good.” Connor is clearly enjoying himself immensely.  
“You really like this, huh?” Evan teases, giving a particularly hard stroke that Connor gasps at.  
“Oh God, yes. Harder.”  
Evan goes faster and deeper, eager to please. Connor takes it all, loving the feeling of Evan inside him, the feeling of being filled. He feels closer and closer to coming every second, until he truly gets that heavenly sensation of a white-hot warmth pooling heavy in his stomach.  
“Ev- I’m gonna-“  
“That’s right, babe. You can come for me now.”  
Connor lets out a soft cry as he comes, the warm water falling over him. The newfound tightness that occurs when Connor clenches due to his orgasm is what sends Evan over the edge, too, and a few seconds later he’s coming as well. They ride out their orgasms together, mutual moans and panting filling the hot air around them. When Evan finally pulls out, Connor goes boneless and shaky, still having to lean on the wall to keep standing. He turns around. Evan kisses him softly, and then rests his head on Connor’s shoulder for a moment.

  
“I love you,” he says.  
“Love you more,” Connor whispers back.


End file.
